


neighborly charms

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (And they do), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chef!Yuuri, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, Some Characters Can Shapeshift, Witch!Victor, Witchcraft, bigbangonice2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Yuuri's new house is perfect. His neighbor is beautiful and has the friendliest poodle in the world. He also has the most beautiful herb garden that Yuuri has ever seen. This combined with the fact that the house allows Yuuri to finally adopt a new dog and be closer to work? Even the magpie that sometimes wakes him up at 8am can't make this house less amazing.It's just your normal love story set in an idyllic neighborhood full of witches and one pretty clueless chef.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> quick thanks to [tatiana](https://teekettle.tumblr.com/) for listening to this idea Months ago and giving me good book ideas for research on Witchy Stuff and [lydia](https://lydia-theda.tumblr.com/) being my beta and reminding me that yuuri was, in fact, human, and had to have a human amount and organization of limbs. also for knowing a lot about basil <333
> 
> also check out the art that [sarah](https://qulfeeh.tumblr.com/post/171019705520/my-bigbangonice-piece-for-the-incredibly-cute-and) and [jo](http://jumpforjo.tumblr.com/post/171019590749/todays-the-day-have-viktor-and-yuuri-taking) did the art is so amazing saldkfsa;; i'm so glad to have been paired with them they're so talented please give them love <33
> 
> umm yeah have 20k of fluffy witches.

It had been nearly a week of exhaustedly moving things from his apartment to his new house, and then going to the store because he didn’t have everything he needed to fill the space and make it feel inhabitable, and _then_ realizing that some of his apartment stuff was too beat up to use in his new house, which meant that he had to go to the store _again_. And _then_ having to do it _all over again_ for the next room. 

It had been a choice between sleeping on the couch in his apartment because he needed to be at the restaurant early in the morning, or bringing a single blanket to his house so he could stay there overnight and get to work faster. He was finally done, but it had been a long week, especially since he had been refusing most help from his friends. He could do this himself.

And on top of that, he was still running his restaurant. It was picking up in business since he’d been featured as a top restaurant in the area a few weeks ago, which meant that his staff had been more pressed for time, and he’d felt pressured to make sure that his food was especially good, to keep up business. It wasn’t a bad thing, some extra money when he was moving house wasn’t bad at all, but it also meant that he couldn’t take time off to move.

Honestly, if Yuuri had known that the restaurant was going to be so busy, he probably would have accepted more of the offered help. It would have given him even the slightest time to rest, but instead, he’d done it all himself, like he’d wanted to.

He had finally finished moving in yesterday, and had worked all morning, and all Yuuri wanted to do now was go back to his (new) bed and sleep for a few hours before he had to interact with anyone. Phichit wanted to go to dinner tonight to welcome him to the neighborhood.

He pulled into his driveway, where he could hear music coming from his neighbor’s house. He hadn’t met the man yet, but Phichit said that his name was Viktor, and he had a dog. The dog in question appeared to be a poodle, and was running around his neighbor’s front yard. When it saw Yuuri’s car pull up, it snapped its head toward the car, ignoring the ball it had been fetching.

Yuuri parked the car and removed his keys. Meeting his neighbor’s poodle shouldn’t be too much effort for today. Honestly, meeting the dog might be good for his day. Something easy and comfortable and familiar. Especially if the dog was friendly. His neighbor was probably somewhere in the yard too, if the poodle was out here, and Yuuri wouldn’t mind meeting him, either. 

He stepped out of the car, absentmindedly locking it as he turned to look at the poodle, whose tail immediately began wagging furiously. The poodle barked and rushed toward Yuuri, who laughed, leaning down to let the dog sniff his hand. “So you’re my new neighbor?” he cooed, ruffling the poodle’s fur.

“She’d like to think she lives here alone.” A man had come from around the house, walking up to hug the dog from behind with a laugh. “This is Makkachin.” He smiled at Yuuri. “I’m Viktor Nikiforov,” he added after a second, brushing his hand off on his clothes before offering it to Yuuri to shake.

His new neighbor was… very attractive. Long, silvery hair that hung loose and smooth to his waist, wearing a flowing purple sundress, clearly having no care for what society would expect of him.

And he had no need to care. He was _gorgeous_. Like maybe the most beautiful man Yuuri had ever seen. Yuuri blinked once before smiling and shaking Viktor’s hand.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” he answered. “It’s nice to meet you, and Makkachin. I would have come over sooner, but I finally finished moving in yesterday, and spent most of today working.” Yuuri reached over to scratch Makkachin’s ears again. The dog was just as adorable as her owner, which was really saying something when faced with someone like Viktor Nikiforov.

“Don’t worry about it! I’m sure Phichit will try to host a party soon enough. He loves making the neighbors feel welcome,” Viktor laughed. “It’s nice to meet you too, Yuuri! I’m glad you like dogs, because Makkachin is bad at personal space. But she’s a good girl,” Viktor cooed, scratching Makkachin’s ears and kissing the top of her head.

“Yeah, Phichit’s the one that showed me the listing,” Yuuri said. “We were roommates in college. I’m sure he’ll try to throw some sort of party; I doubt he’s changed all that much. It seems like a nice house, though, and I needed a change. I was still living in the apartment Phichit and I shared.” Viktor didn’t seem to think that was strange, but Yuuri’s cheeks lit up red anyway.

He had been living there for convenience, and had just… stayed. It wasn’t a bad apartment, but it was pretty far from his restaurant, which made it hard to get everything that he needed. Plus, he missed his dog and wanted to get a new one, and the apartment building had a ban on pets (not that that had ever stopped Phichit). When Phichit said a house had gone up for sale in his neighborhood that was reasonably priced… well, Yuuri jumped on it.

It was ten minutes from work, had a yard big enough for a dog, and meant that he got out of his tiny apartment. Really, it was everything that Yuuri could have asked for in a house, and he loved it.

His neighbor being cute definitely wasn’t a downside, either.

“It’s a nice neighborhood! I moved from a tiny house, years ago, in the city, so a house like this was great for my business! And all of the neighbors are so nice. Everyone was disappointed when Yakov had to move out, but it’s been a while since we had something new, so you’re the talk of the neighborhood right now. I hope you like it here!” He spun around excitedly in a way that showed off his bare feet, and just how long and thick and shiny his hair was.

“Your business? What do you do?” Yuuri asked. Maybe he… made clothes, or jewelry, or something? He had a number of bracelets on, maybe that was part of whatever he did? Or maybe he was an author, or an actor or –

“I sell herbs and herbal infusions and jewelry!” Viktor answered, grinning. “I can show you my garden, if you’d like?” Viktor started walking toward his backyard, and Yuuri immediately followed.

His neighbor sold herbs? And was able to make a living off of it? That could really come in handy, because that probably meant that his herbs were high quality, and Yuuri would love some fresher herbs to cook with. He wondered if he could strike some sort of deal with Viktor to buy some of his herbs. It’d be much more convenient than having to go to an outside source.

Viktor probably wouldn’t sell the things he needed for his Japanese dishes (Yuuri refused to start a restaurant and not serve his favorite foods), but he’d probably have things like basil or oregano that could really come in handy for some of his popular dishes.

“I’d love to see it. I run a restaurant,” Yuuri said, following after Viktor. Makkachin trotted along at their heels, breaking off to go play with her ball when they walked past Viktor’s house. Yuuri smiled at her before dashing forward to catch up with his neighbor. “What herbs do you grow?”

“Basil, thyme, oregano, parsley, rosemary, bay laurel, mint. All the normal ones, really. Apparently they’re especially fresh, so I do well in business. The jewelry definitely helps with it, though. People are apparently very into gemstones,” Viktor laughed, winking at him. “I like to grow whatever fruit’s in season, too. I have a really nice blackberry bush, and a few apple trees. Whatever will grow well here.”

Yuuri grinned, looking at the garden as they stopped in Viktor’s backyard. There were pots of herbs all over his porch, as well as a few at the windows inside of the house. The apple trees lined his porch, and he could see several large berry bushes along a fence in the backyard. “How long have you lived here?”

“Three years! The first year, they all sprouted very well, and they’ve bloomed nicely since then. I love my garden,” Viktor said, perching on his porch. “You said you ran a restaurant?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded. “I serve a lot of my favorite foods, and comfort foods I’ve found here. My friends’ favorites, too. Apparently it’s a ‘charming mix of cultures’, or something. That’s how the papers described us. I just want to cook the foods I like.”

“What’s it called? I’ll have to go sometime.” Viktor smiled, his fingers brushing through his hair, braiding it as he was speaking. Yuuri couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

“Katsu,” Yuuri answered. “It’s, uh, well, a play on my favorite food, and my last name. I’m from Japan, and my mom makes really great katsudon, and it’s always been my favorite, so… Katsu, for that. And then my last name is Katsuki, so Katsu’s… also the first part of that? I guess. It’s kind of a pun – the Japanese word for victory sounds the same as the one for cutlet – but… it works, I guess. My friend helped me come up with it. I know it’s sort of ridiculous.”

“I love it! I’ll have to visit sometime!” Viktor grinned. “Maybe my favorites will make the menu someday?”

“Tell me what they are, and I can at least make them for you at home some night,” Yuuri said before thinking, and turned red. “I mean… since we’re neighbors now. We can eat together sometimes. If you want.”

“I’d love that! I can make dinner, too! I can make them for you, see if you like them, and then give you the recipe if you do! I’d love to get to know my new neighbor!” Viktor’s eyes lit up in excitement with the idea, and Yuuri couldn’t help but grin back.

“That sounds good. I can make you some of my favorites, too, so you don’t have to come to the restaurant for them,” Yuuri laughed.

It was really unfair that Viktor, on top of being incredibly attractive, also seemed to be one of the nicest people that Yuuri had met. Genuinely excited to know about Yuuri, and to share in his life.

There were a lot of great things about moving to this neighborhood.

“That sounds perfect. You can use some herbs, if you want to! Too many, and I’ll have to charge you, but feel free to take a little if you need. This place is amazing for gardening, so they grow very fast, and I won’t miss a few handfuls,” Viktor offered.

Yuuri stared at him, shaking his head. “I couldn’t just… take your herbs. I’ll definitely take you up on the offer to use them, but I couldn’t just take them from you. Thank you so much.” 

Viktor shrugged. “Then just tell me when you want some, and we can make a deal. You’re absolutely not paying full price for them when I know my blackberries will invade your yard, and so will my poodle.” 

Yuuri nodded. That was reasonable. As long as he wasn’t just being handed whatever he wanted, since he was absolutely able to pay for it. If he became more friendly with Viktor, he’d accept a better deal, but anything was good enough for now. The fact that Viktor so openly offered must mean that he was doing… very well with his sales. Yuuri was impressed, really. But it also meant that the herbs were good, which meant good things for Yuuri.

“I’ll get you a list of what I use most soon, and then we can work from there. Thank you,” Yuuri said, genuinely very excited to have started to get to know his neighbor. “I have to go finish unpacking my last few boxes now, but I’m glad we’ve met!” He turned to leave.

“Wait!” Viktor called, jumping down from the bench and walking over to Yuuri. “Can I have your phone number? We are neighbors, after all. That way we can stay in touch, in case anything happens, or we need anything? Or we just want to talk?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Yuuri grabbed his phone from his pocket, offering it to Viktor, who put his phone number in. Yuuri took it back and texted Viktor his name, smiling at him. “It was nice to meet you, Viktor! I’ll see you around!”

And he rushed into his house, looking down at his phone with a grin. That was his neighbor. He was living next to the nicest and most beautiful man in the world, who also happened to own the most beautiful poodle in the world. That was going to be just fine.

Yuuri sat down on his bed and grabbed his laptop, pulling up his recipe folder so he could determine what he should ask Viktor for.

After a while of checking his stocks and making a list for Viktor, Yuuri set his laptop to the side and rolled over in his bed. He was exhausted from moving and from _meeting his neighbor,_ and he was just glad that he was living by someone as nice as Viktor.

The next morning, a bird could be heard singing incredibly loudly in Yuuri’s backyard. Or maybe it was in Viktor’s, considering the fact that it sounded like Makkachin was barking right back at it. Yuuri rolled over, burying his face into his pillows, but the pillows did nothing for the noise. He sat up, opening his curtains and looking out his window.

There was a black bird sitting in one of the trees behind Viktor’s house, speaking to Makkachin, or so it seemed at least. He watched them for a few minutes before grabbing his phone and zooming in on the bird so he was able to see it more clearly and figure out what kind it was.

The bird was black and white for the most part, but had a beautiful stripe of blue in its wings and tail. Yuuri had absolutely no idea what kind of bird it was, but after a quick reverse search on Google, he was able to determine that it was a magpie.

After listening to the audio clips of their calls a few times, he was sure of it. The birds had the same call, even if this one seemed much friendlier than the ones in the clips he’d found on YouTube. He rolled his eyes, rolling out of bed and getting dressed. He had to get to work early, anyway. A bird waking him up and actually getting him moving was probably the least of his problems. He ignored it as he got dressed and headed to work, and when he came back home, it was done screaming.

Viktor was playing with Makkachin in the garden, wrestling with her and ruffling her ears, and Yuuri smiled at the two of them, waving. Viktor waved back immediately, which was just enough time for Makkachin to tackle him down, sending them both tumbling into the grass. Yuuri watched them for another minute before walking into his house, closing the door behind him and going upstairs to play a game or something until he had to eat dinner. The bird seemed to be gone for the day, so that was… something, at least.

As long as it didn’t do this every morning.

It _did_ do that every morning. If it kept doing it, Yuuri wasn’t going to need an alarm clock for much longer, because always at the exact same time, the bird started up with some annoying song. And every single day, it was gone by the time that he got home. 

By the fifth day of the bird warbling loudly outside his window in the morning, Yuuri decided that he had to act. How did this bird not drive Viktor insane!? He had no idea what hours Viktor worked, but the bird seemed to have claimed this territory, and was very happy to scream at the top of its voice every morning, and Yuuri just… wanted it to quiet down.

Maybe something was wrong with it. Was it hungry?

He didn’t want to go out and buy birdseed, so he grabbed his phone and googled what magpies might eat, flipping through all of the results until he found something that was in his house. He smashed up the bird-friendly fruits in a bowl and found a handful of sunflower seeds. Yuuri added the seeds to the bowl, wondering how to get the loud bird’s attention. Talking to it? Would the magpie not just be frightened by a human voice?

It had seemed fine with Makkachin’s barking the day before, so he might as well give it a try. Makkachin should be much scarier to a small bird than a human like Yuuri. Especially since Yuuri was holding what the magpie would hopefully recognize as food.

Yuuri walked outside, bowl in hand, and closed the door behind him. The magpie stayed in the tree and quieted down, looking in his direction, so he raised his eyebrows. The bird seemed to know he was there which was… something. “I don’t have birdseed,” Yuuri sighed. “But Google said that you might like this. Is this what you wanted? Are you hungry?” He held the bowl toward the magpie, preparing to leave it on the table so it didn’t have to come to him, but it swooped over before he could even put it down.

Yuuri gasped softly, but held the bowl more steadily, letting it eat some of the berries and seeds. The magpie warbled out a song after it had eaten a little, one that was much more pleasant than the awful screams that he’d been hearing every day to this point. Had it just wanted attention? Food? The bird seemed completely comfortable in Yuuri’s hands, and he just looked at it, laughing softly.

“You were just hungry, huh? Well, I wish you could speak English, because that would have made this easier. I have plenty of fruit and seeds, you don’t need to scream at me to bring some.” Yuuri felt a little silly talking to the bird, but no one was around, and even if Viktor did happen to come out of his house, he didn’t seem to be the type that would be too thrown off by talking to birds. Especially a bird friendly enough to land basically in his hands. Yuuri was still shocked that had happened.

The magpie warbled out another few notes as if in response. 

“I’m just saying. This, what you’re doing now, is very nice. But if you keep screaming early in the morning, I’m just going to start thinking you’re an alarm clock. I don’t like alarm clocks. Even if you do manage to wake me up when I need to be awake.

“I’ll bring you some food every morning, will that calm you down? No more screaming? I don’t mind if you sing for me, but the screaming is really kind of exhausting,” Yuuri added. Not that the bird could understand him or agree with him, but it still felt good to… try to make some sort of an agreement with the bird. If he had that in place, then at least he’d feel better about bringing it food every day.

The bird sang a shorter song, stretching out its wings and plucking one last seed from the bowl before flying away. Yuuri decided to take that song as agreement, even though it probably just meant, ‘Hey, new human, thank you for the food, keep up the hard work but I’ll probably still scream at you tomorrow morning!’. As it flew, he saw a beautiful stripe of blue underneath of it, one that had previously been hidden by its tail feathers. It really was a gorgeous bird, and seemed… almost domesticized. He hoped it wasn’t someone’s escaped pet magpie. Could you have pet magpies?

He just didn’t know if he could support a bird. At least the only dog in the neighborhood he knew about was a friendly one. He doubted Makkachin would pay any attention to the magpie, honestly. She’d probably completely ignore it, or just bark back at its songs.

Maybe it was Viktor’s magpie? But Viktor took such good care of Makkachin and loved her so much, it seemed weird that he’d have a pet bird that he just ignored and let live its own life in the wild until it had to scream from hunger and lack of attention. Makkachin seemed so familiar with it, though? Maybe Viktor used to feed the magpie, but his schedule had changed, and so now it was used to that schedule, and wanted to keep it up, since it was such a good agreement for the bird?

That was the thing that made the most sense, to Yuuri at least. Either way, he didn’t really mind, as long as the bird did somehow understand its side of the deal and let him sleep in from now on.

The magpie settled in one of the apple trees behind Viktor’s house, and Yuuri laughed as he looked at it. It was in the process of building a shimmery, blue nest, clearly made of tinsel, or maybe even jewelry. He wondered if any of Viktor’s pieces had gone missing, because if so, Yuuri had the feeling he knew where they’d ended up. He grabbed his phone from the table, zooming in on the magpie’s nest and snapping a quick picture.

Yuuri shrugged, looking at the bit that was left in the bowl and setting it out for the magpie to finish if it wanted it later. He had to get to work now, and couldn’t just watch the magpie to see if it would eat more or just fly away.

He walked inside, texting Viktor the picture of the magpie’s nest. Maybe it did this every year. It would make sense. Viktor’s garden probably had enough food to feed the magpie year-round, and he clearly didn’t seem worried about a little bit of his harvest going missing. Nonetheless, he thought that Viktor should know about it.

When he got back from work, he could hear Makkachin barking in the backyard, and the magpie singing back. It almost seemed to be answering, and he laughed under his breath. It was new that the magpie stayed this late into the night, but maybe it was pleased with the food and so didn’t fly off. It had made a nest, so clearly it must sleep there sometimes. He paused on his way to the house, looking out toward the magpie and Makkachin.

It didn’t look like he was wrong about his assumption. Makkachin and the bird were definitely talking. This bird had to be a recurring friend, then, for it to be completely calm with Makkachin bothering it. Makkachin was a big dog, and to such a small bird, he was sure that she would be threatening if it hadn’t met her before. He walked into his house, changing out of his work clothes and putting his dinner into the fridge for later, then came back outside to check on the food bowl he’d left for the magpie.

The magpie was still in its nest, Makkachin sitting on Viktor’s porch as she barked at it. “Makkachin!” Yuuri called out, trying to get the dog’s attention away from the magpie. She perked up and came running to Yuuri, rubbing against his legs. He laughed, petting her. “Don’t give that poor bird any troubles, silly girl. Viktor will be home soon. Are you hungry?”

Viktor was probably having another long delivery day. Yuuri knew where his spare key was, because Viktor had told him in case he needed to feed Makkachin on a day like this. He could fill her bowl up, and maybe she’d ignore the bird.

Makkachin instead just barked in the direction of the bird, as if telling Yuuri it was there, and he laughed. “I know, I saw it. Trust me, it’s not hungry. It’s got plenty of food. C’mon. Viktor hasn’t texted me all day, so you must be hungry,” Yuuri repeated, and this time she perked up, following Yuuri into Viktor’s house.

Once Makkachin was fed, Yuuri hid the spare key again. The magpie had fallen silent, which was incredibly relieving for him, so he went back into his house. The next morning, the magpie stayed silent, other than a sweet song for him when he brought a new bowl of berries out.

When he arrived home from work, Viktor was picking the harvest from his plants, and he jumped up when he saw Yuuri, waving at him. Yuuri’s footsteps stuttered and he couldn’t help but stare. Viktor was wearing nicely fitted black pants and a flowing blue shirt, and his hair was pulled over his shoulder in an intricate braid, which made him somehow even more beautiful than the first time that Yuuri had seen him. That was fine. That was totally fine. Viktor brushed the dirt off of his pants and jogged over to Yuuri, blowing the few loose strands of hair out of his face.

“Hey, Yuuri! Sorry about the magpie, the last few days. I’ve been out on business, and only saw his nest when I got back. I didn’t think he’d be back so soon, or else I’d have warned you.” Viktor laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Makkachin bounded up behind him, but went straight past to Yuuri. Yuuri laughed and leaned down to pet her. “I hope it didn’t annoy you too much?”

“It’s no problem, Viktor. I just fed it some fruit and seeds, and it was fine.”

“That’s usually all it takes. Yakov had a bad habit of spoiling him, and he always nests back in my apple trees, so he doesn’t know there’s someone new at that house, probably. Or he hoped you’d be just as weak as Yakov.” Viktor shrugged, sitting down across from him, since it seemed like Makkachin wanted petting from both of them. “He’s perfectly harmless. Give him some food every few days, you can borrow some of mine if you need to. I’ve never been here when he is, but Yakov never had any real problems with him. He snatches some of my stuff for his nest, but only ever mine.”

Yuuri nodded. “Thought he might, with how colorful and shiny it is. And I’m fine with him, really. Makkachin seemed really familiar with him too?”

“Makkachin’s always wandered in and out of the house whenever she wanted, and the magpie has never been afraid of her.” Viktor smiled, scratching at his dog’s ears. “The worst she’ll do is bark at it and make it make louder noises. Just tell her to stop, and she’ll leave it alone. At least, Yakov said that’s what worked.”

“Thank you, Viktor. Does he come around often?” Yuuri asked. He could stock up on some actual birdseed if that was the case. He’d spend time with the magpie still, since it seemed that it was used to human attention, but he also didn’t mind just having a birdfeeder out so that it wouldn’t wake him up if he didn’t wake up early enough. He’d been looking at birdfeeders online the night before…

“Every couple of months? Sometimes more often than that. I’m not really sure why he comes around when he does. Yakov was good at predicting when he was going to come, but I never caught on. Apparently, just when I leave for some period of time.” Viktor rolled his eyes.

“I guess we’ll see if I can find the same pattern.” Yuuri laughed. “I’ve gotta go clean up, Phichit is coming over for dinner tonight. But it was good to see you, Viktor. Glad you’re back!” Yuuri grinned at him and then walked back into his house.

He heard Viktor call Makkachin back inside as he started to work on one of Phichit’s favorite dishes for dinner tonight. He knew that he could just order pizza, and Phichit would be just as happy, but Yuuri still wanted to cook for Phichit.

Phichit arrived right on time, letting himself in, but Yuuri hadn’t expected him to try anything different, which was why he’d left the door unlocked. Phichit walked straight to the kitchen, grinning. “Yuuri! You look all moved in and cozy in here!”

“As moved in as I’m going to be. There’s still boxes under my bed I just don’t want to deal with,” Yuuri answered, but accepted the hug from his best friend nonetheless, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Phichit in return.

“You know, if you’d accepted some _help_ ,” Phichit started, and Yuuri rolled his eyes, pulling away from him to get the food out of the oven.

“I told you that I was fine, Phichit. And I am. All moved in, and I didn’t need you after we got that furniture in. You have other things to take care of. Work, and stuff,” Yuuri said, pointing at the cabinet with the plates for his friend before carrying their dinner to his table, sitting down and dishing them both a plate.

“You and I both know I can work whenever I want to.” Phichit had a successful YouTube channel, where he did… well, basically anything. Sometimes, he filmed videos of himself doing magic tricks, or playing games, or sometimes just hanging out with Yuuri or other friends. Yuuri was just proud of his success, really. He’d started it up in college, and it had only been growing since then.

“I know. But really, it’s fine, Phichit. I wanted to do it myself. I didn’t have that much to get in here, anyway. You know our apartment,” Yuuri said, starting to eat.

Phichit dropped the subject, but it wasn’t quiet for long before he picked up a new one, grinning across the table at Yuuri. “So, met your neighbors yet?”

“Only Viktor,” Yuuri answered. “And I guess you.”

“I don’t count and I live like three streets over, Yuuri. But Viktor? What do you think of him? Have you met Makkachin?” Phichit asked, leaning across the table.

Yuuri laughed. “Makkachin is adorable. God, if I knew my neighbor had such a cute poodle, I might have rushed finding my own dog for an excuse for them to play together. And if I knew my neighbor was so cute…”

“I knew it!” Phichit laughed, grinning across the table at Yuuri. “I knew you’d be into Viktor. He’s just your type, right?”

“ _Phichit_. He’s cute. And he has a dog. If that’s what you mean by ‘my type’.” Yuuri was blushing.

“No, don’t give me that. I remember that time I had him on my channel to show how to make that herbal remedy for finals week stress. You immediately messaged me asking who he was.”

“Please don’t tell me you told me about this house just to set me up with my neighbor, Phichit,” Yuuri groaned.

“No, of course not,” Phichit said. “But I did think that it would be an added bonus. Come on, Yuuri, you think he’s cute.”

“I also think he’s out of my league. I don’t need to focus on dating my neighbor right now, I need to focus on… meeting everyone else here. The only person I’ve met since I’ve moved here is Viktor, and everyone else is always walking the streets and talking to each other,” Yuuri said.

“What about working on both?” Phichit questioned, still grinning.

“Phichit.” This could only be a bad idea.

“No, I mean it! A ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ party, and then you invite Viktor to dinner, and –”

“Viktor’s already invited me to dinner. To get to know me, and he wants to try my cooking,” Yuuri said, even though he knew he’d probably regret cutting into Phichit’s words.

“Perfect! Then tell Viktor to get over here and you can cook him dinner, and you can fall in love –”

“ _Phichit_. The welcoming party sounds fine. I assume you know enough of the neighbors to invite them?”

“As long as you invite Viktor personally,” Phichit said, winking at Yuuri. Yuuri sighed. That wouldn’t be too hard. Viktor was always in his garden, and he seemed friendly and like he definitely wanted to spend more time with Yuuri.

“Fine. I’ll invite Viktor, you invite… a reasonable number of others from the neighborhood. Next Sunday.” He didn’t have to go in that day, so it would be a fine opportunity to spend preparing his house for company and having all his neighbors over to get to know them.

“Sounds good!” Luckily, Phichit dropped the Viktor conversation after that, and Yuuri breathed out, falling easily into other conversations with his old roommate. Phichit left a few hours later, and Yuuri went straight to bed, blissfully uninterrupted in the morning. No magpie. Viktor must be right that it had left for a while.

As he went to work the next morning, he saw Viktor in the garden with Makkachin, a book in his lap. Yuuri smiled at the sight of what appeared to be Viktor reading to his dog and walked over to the two of them. “Hey, Viktor,” he said, and Viktor immediately looked up and smiled.

“Yuuri! How are you? Are you on your way to work?” he asked, closing the book and running a hand through Makkachin’s fur. The poodle seemed perfectly content with any affection that Viktor was showing her, really.

“I’m doing pretty well, but, yeah, I’m about to head to work. I just wanted to invite you over next Sunday? Phichit had the idea to have a housewarming party, since I haven’t met many of the neighbors yet?” Yuuri explained.

“Sounds good!” Viktor said. “You’ll love the neighbors! They’re all great people.” Viktor smiled, and Yuuri smiled back at him.

“I hope so. I’ll see you later, I’ve gotta go. I just wanted to make sure I invited you,” Yuuri said before dashing to his car and driving to work.

The day of the party, Phichit came over early so he could help Yuuri clean up and cook some snacks for his neighbors. They started showing up right on time, and Yuuri tried to remember each of their names as they came through the door, but he knew that Phichit was going to have to remind him throughout the night. Georgi, who Phichit said grew up with Viktor. Mila and Sara, whose brother was Michele, who lived next door to them. More and more neighbors came in, and Yuuri made small talk with each of them.

When Viktor showed up, he was carrying a flowerpot, and his hair was tied up in a loose bun. The plant in the pot was bursting with spiky leaves already. Yuuri had absolutely no idea what he was carrying, but Viktor came straight to Yuuri. “I brought you this!” Viktor exclaimed, handing the plant off to him. “It’s basil! Really easy to take care of, and will hopefully help you out! The document you gave me said you used a lot of basil, so I thought you’d like it!” Viktor smiled, and Yuuri took the plant, looking at it. The leaves were bumpy, almost folded in half, with wavy edges. It didn’t look like any basil Yuuri was used to. Viktor noticed him staring and added, “You’re probably more familiar with the sweet basil varieties, like Genovese? And I’m sure if you’ve served any of Phichit’s favorite dishes you know what Thai basil looks like. This one’s called Green Ruffles. It tastes similar to sweet basil, but has a bit better flavor in my opinion. And it goes _great_ with tomatoes!”

“Thank you, Viktor.” He figured this was probably a thoughtful gift from his neighbor, even if he didn’t understand it at all. Viktor really loved his herbs, so this probably had some deeper meaning that Yuuri wasn’t understanding. Or maybe it was just Viktor being kind and bringing Yuuri a basil plant. Either way, Yuuri appreciated it. He’d just have to look up more uses of basil, if it grew anything like the rest of Viktor’s plants. Viktor had a lot of harvest on his plants at all times. Maybe it was because he’d established his garden so long ago, but it was insane. “Hopefully it grows even half as nicely as yours. Your garden always looks so great, and your herbs have been so fresh, and I’ve killed half the plants I’ve tried to grow.”

“I’m so glad you like my garden,” Viktor said, sounding so genuinely pleased that Yuuri had to blink. Viktor was very proud of his garden, he knew, but he said it like… like he was talking about a child. Phichit laughed behind Yuuri, and Yuuri rolled his eyes at him. Okay. So. Viktor treated his garden like a child. That was fine, Yuuri already sort of knew that. “And it should be easy to grow! They aren’t hard in general, and I took it from my garden, so hopefully it keeps some of the strength. Just let it get some sun every day, water it once a week or so, and pinch off all the buds so the leaves don’t get too tough!”

“I guess if it dies on me, I’ll just have to get herbs from you more often,” Yuuri said, grinning at him. “Well, I’ll be getting herbs from you anyway, but –”

“Hey, Viktor!” Phichit cut in, slinging his arms over Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri rolled his eyes, but smiled as his friend nonetheless. “Georgi was asking some questions, I think he wanted your help?”

“I’ll talk to you later, Yuuri. Thank you for inviting us here! Good to see you, Phichit! Tell me if you need anything new for your orders,” Viktor said before going off to find Georgi.

“I can’t believe you,” Phichit laughed once Viktor was gone, snatching the plant from Yuuri and helping him find a good place to put it. A lot of his new neighbors had brought gifts, and Yuuri would have to find places for a lot of them, but he was glad that Phichit saw the priority in finding a good place for Viktor’s gift first. “Are you really flirting by means of your herb order? Just ask the man out, Yuuri! I swear to god, I’ve never seen him with any other man or woman. Chris claims that he dated a few people in college, but as far as I know he’s been single the whole time that I’ve known him.”

“I can’t just ask him out at a housewarming party, Phichit. Hopefully Georgi keeps him distracted the rest of the night so I don’t humiliate myself, honestly.” Yuuri sat on his couch, watching his neighbors walk around out on his back porch and zoning out the conversation from the two women whose names he couldn’t remember.

“Sara and Mila. They live down the street from Georgi, next to Michele,” Phichit reminded, like he knew what Yuuri was thinking. He had an amazing habit of always seeming to know what Yuuri was thinking. “Why not? Just invite him to dinner or something. You’ll both know it’s a date, right?”

“He already invited me to dinner sometime, and it’s not a date, I don’t think. I think he’s just… nice to his neighbors. He seemed really friendly with whoever Yakov was, too,” Yuuri sighed.

“Yakov was his teacher when he was younger, Yuuri. Look, I’m just saying – never mind,” Phichit cut himself off as another neighbor walked up to them. “Seung-gil! Glad you could come. Yuuri, introduce yourself.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but did as Phichit requested (demanded). They talked for a few minutes before Phichit led Seung-gil off to the kitchen, asking him about his “parrot problem”, and Yuuri honestly didn’t know if he wanted an explanation, so he stayed where he was to meet other neighbors.

The rest of the night was a mishmash of his neighbors introducing themselves to him and Yuuri working to remember their names. Only Viktor and Phichit were left in the end, helping clean up the house. Finally, Phichit left, and it was just Viktor and Yuuri.

“So, now that I’m back from business, what do you say about dinner soon?” Viktor asked, leaning against the doorway as he pulled on his shoes to leave.

“That would be nice,” Yuuri responded, smiling at him. “Sometime next week? Thursday or Friday?” Those were the days he’d probably get back from work early, since he had other people he trusted to close down the restaurant on Thursdays and Fridays.

Viktor nodded. “That sounds perfect! I’ll text you!” he called out as he left Yuuri’s house.

Yuuri sighed as he finished wiping the counter. Was that a date? It could be, eating dinner together. However, it wasn’t on the weekend, which would be a _much_ more common day for a date, so… was Viktor asking him out? Or was he just… being a good neighbor, and doing it at a time that was convenient for Yuuri?

This would be a whole lot easier if his neighbor wasn’t cute and nice and just seemed like the type to ask people on casual dinners. If he had just straight out told Yuuri that they were on a date? Yeah, that would also be a good solution to the problem. Instead, here Yuuri was, trying to figure out if they were going to go on a date.

He couldn’t keep thinking about that, though, so once his house was adequately clean from the party, he went up to his room and started researching nearby dog shelters so that he could hopefully find a new dog to adopt soon. That had been part of his reason for moving here, had it not? Finding a new dog?

None of the dogs really stood out to him just from the website, so Yuuri made appointments at the shelters for later in the week when he could actually go visit and talk to them instead and then he went to bed.

The next day, he came back from work to loud laughter from Viktor’s garden – a girl’s voice. Viktor was in the garden, loose flowy clothes and hair free as usual, but there was someone with him. A girl, probably the same age as they were, thick curly brown hair falling freely down her back, dressed in a bright red sundress. They were hanging all over each other, Viktor’s arms wrapped around her waist and occasionally pointing at some of the plants, which the girl would then pick a few stems from. Yuuri sighed, walking into his house, where he went into the kitchen to put away the leftovers he’d brought home to eat later.

From his window, he could see Viktor and his girlfriend in the garden still. They went back inside hand in hand, teasing each other loudly about something in the basket, perhaps. Yuuri didn’t want to eavesdrop on their conversation – it wasn’t something that he was involved in.

Well. That settled the date thoughts. Viktor had a _girlfriend_. Viktor had a cute girlfriend who knew how to help him out in his garden, and so he didn’t want to date Yuuri, he was just being nice and inviting his neighbor over for dinner. That was fine, at least that was a mystery solved.

Yuuri returned from work the next day to see Viktor sitting in front of his porch, his girlfriend in the back, probably getting whatever he needed. Viktor was braiding something together in his lap, probably part of whatever his jewelry business actually sold. Yuuri would have headed into his house, but Viktor raised his hand to wave, so Yuuri waved back.

Viktor beckoned him over, grinning at him when Yuuri came and sat in the grass across from Viktor. “What are you working on?” he asked, because usually Viktor wanting Yuuri to come sit with him meant that he wanted Yuuri to see what he was doing.

“A necklace! It’s an amber pendant, and look at it!” Viktor exclaimed, holding the necklace up into the light, turning it a few ways so that the sun could shine off of it. “My most recent shipment of crystals and stones was _so good_ , Yuuri. Everything’s so shiny and powerful and _good_. I love it.” Viktor leaned back against his house and continued working quietly. 

“It looks really nice,” Yuuri agreed. Viktor smiled, clearly pleased by the praise. Yuuri tried to just sit quietly across from him and watch Viktor work with the jewelry expertly. From the little bit that he was able to observe, it made sense why Viktor’s businesses were enough for him to survive off of. He was talented. But Yuuri couldn’t just focus on him, because he kept hearing the voice in the backyard, the girl singing to herself. His curiosity got the better of him. “Who’s, uh, your guest?” Yuuri asked, motioning back to her before wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Oh! That’s my cousin, Masha,” Viktor said, looking over at her and summoning her over. “She visits every few weeks, sometimes more. Sometimes I need more help with business than other times, so she comes by when I need it.” Masha came forward from the garden, walking up to Viktor and sitting at his side, resting her head on his shoulder. She watched him work with the jewelry as Viktor introduced, “Yuuri, this is Masha. Masha, my new neighbor, Yuuri.”

Masha smiled, leaning forward and taking Yuuri’s hand. “It’s so nice to meet you, Yuuri! Vitya’s told me _all_ about you the past few weeks.” She leaned in a little too close, her sleeves brushing against Yuuri. She smelled like cinnamon and spices, like they’d been baking or cooking something all day. It wasn’t an unpleasant smell, just… unexpected. “Then again, I don’t know why Vitya _wouldn’t_ tell me all about his super cute neighbor,” Masha continued, grinning, and Yuuri’s cheeks lit up red.

Well, it was great that Viktor’s cousin thought that he was cute, but it would be nice if Viktor did the same. Not that Masha didn’t seem nice, but… Well, Yuuri only had eyes for Viktor right now.

“ _Masha_. Go check – go check the oven, it might be almost done,” Viktor warned, looking flustered as he stumbled over the words. Masha laughed, shaking her head and bumping up against Viktor before prancing inside, closing the door behind herself. Viktor turned back to Yuuri, a wry smile on his lips, seemingly having pulled himself back together. “She’s a few years younger, but she’s really good help. And she wants to have the same kind of business as me when she gets older, so it’s good practice. I don’t mind the extra hands. Allergic to dogs, though, so I let Makkachin stay with my aunt when she’s over.”

“That makes sense. I saw her the other day, and I didn’t know if she was a friend, or a girlfriend, or –”

“Oh, no. I’m _very_ single,” Viktor said lightly, and Yuuri tried to decide what that meant. Viktor was happy staying very single? Viktor wanted a girlfriend or boyfriend? He just didn’t want to date Masha because she was his cousin? If Viktor wanted to date Yuuri, couldn’t he come straight out right then and just… tell Yuuri that he wanted to date him? That would be great. “I was going to introduce you to her sooner, but I forgot she was coming over.”

“She can come to dinner tomorrow with us, if you want,” Yuuri suggested. If Viktor’s cousin was staying with him, it would be rude not to invite her to eat with them.

“No, no, she’ll be back home by then. I just needed help today. I like that it’ll just be you and me.” Viktor smiled another one of those confusing smiles that made Yuuri wonder if he was reading too much into Viktor’s words or if Viktor desperately wanted to date Yuuri as much as Yuuri desperately wanted to date Viktor.

“Oh – Okay.” Yuuri smiled at him nonetheless, unable to stop himself from adding, “So do I. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Tell Masha I said hello.” He walked back to his house, his mind reeling. Okay. So. Not cute secret girlfriend. Cute secret cousin. Who wasn’t going to come to dinner, because Viktor wanted them to be _alone_. Yuuri groaned to himself, flopping onto his couch once he got back to his house. This was just getting more confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor had no idea if Yuuri wanted to date him. He had tried to be completely obvious from the very beginning, asking him out as soon as he could, and yet Yuuri had somehow assumed that Makkachin was his _girlfriend_. But he’d been so nice to Viktor as a magpie, and so nice to Makkachin as both human and animal, and Viktor was so conflicted.

Yuuri was the perfect human being, and he was Viktor’s next door neighbor, but Viktor had no idea how to date him. 

Viktor had boy trouble, and he knew just the witch that could help him with it. Georgi was on his list of deliveries for that day, which made it even better. It gave Viktor a really simple excuse to visit Georgi, and Georgi was perfectly happy to continue to talk to him after he delivered the herbs and potions, anyway. He always had the best love advice – at least from a magical standpoint. Slight (developing) precognition and a specialty in erotic magic helped with that.

Viktor knocked on the door, clutching the potions Georgi had asked for before bursting into his friend’s house, smiling at the enveloping smell of vanilla. Some people found Georgi’s magic overbearing, but Viktor had basically grown up with him, and Yakov had taught them at the same time, even with their different specialties, so he was still very calm, even in Georgi’s house.

He walked in, setting Georgi’s order on his worktable before collapsing onto his friend’s couch and looking up at him plaintively. “Gosha, I need your advice,” Viktor said, his eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling light. “I like this boy –”

“A boy?” Georgi grinned, picking up the herbs and potions that Viktor had brought and setting them off to the side where he’d clearly been working. “What boy, Vitya? Your new neighbor? I haven’t seen you with anyone new lately!”

“Yes, my neighbor,” Viktor answered, looking at Georgi with a sigh. Georgi’s magic had the slightest precognitive sense to it, but he and Yakov were still working to refine that. It was much harder to control than Viktor’s power over the elements. Elemental powers were always easier. And Viktor was better at natural magic than Georgi, but… Georgi’s skill in specialized potions still made him a very potent witch, and with the addition of the precognition in the future? He was going to be a force to be reckoned with.

“He’s cute! Does he like you? Do you want a potion?” Georgi asked, starting to look through what he’d made that day – the freshest. He always gave Viktor the freshest potions when he needed them, since Viktor made sure that his friend got new herbs every week to keep everything as fresh and potent as possible.

“I don’t think so,” Viktor sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “I mean, I don’t think I want a potion. I don’t know if he likes me. I think he might have gotten jealous of Makkachin the last time I was doing magic, and he saw her as a human, but… I told him she was my cousin. I just… I don’t know, Gosha. How do you make a boy like you?”

“You could use…” Georgi turned to Viktor and held out a few potions he’d made. Viktor took the bottles from him and raised his eyebrows at the labels. “They’re not for him in particular, I promise! They’ll make you more appealing, anyone would want you –”

“I don’t want to trick him with magic, Gosha. Don’t you have anything that just… influences him to love me more, but he has to already love me for it to work?” Viktor knew that his ever-romantic thoughts didn’t often work with Georgi’s particular brand of erotic magic, but he wanted something more natural. He loved Georgi’s potions, and had used them for people in the past, because they still relied on the other person feeling something for you in the beginning, but…

Viktor wanted all of the emotions to come from _Yuuri_ , with no help from the magic.

“I don’t know how much I can help, Vitya. I can give you one that’ll help you two after you’re together – fidelity and good sex and all that – but it sounds like you wouldn’t want that this week, do you?” Georgi asked, and Viktor shook his head.

“I just want… nice dates and cute pictures and a boyfriend right now,” Viktor answered. “Thank you, Gosha. Hopefully soon I’ll need some of your potions. I think I’ll ask Chris for advice. He’s human, my neighbor. Maybe Chris will know how to get his attention in more… human ways.” Viktor shrugged hopefully.

Georgi smiled at him as he walked back over to his workspace, grabbing something off of the table and pressing it into his hands. “This won’t do anything for either of you in that way, but it’s good for setting the mood. It’s got a jasmine scent, might help just a little. Beauty and passion and all that. Worth a shot for a second or third date. Good luck, Vitya!”

“Thank you, Gosha,” Viktor said, taking the incense from Georgi and stuffing it into the pocket of his jacket. At least that was something. He definitely wouldn’t use it for the first time he managed to get Yuuri to go out with him, but… maybe later on. He could invite him over to dinner while he was burning it and…

That was way too far in the future for Viktor to be considering yet. He had to make sure that Yuuri even wanted him before he got anywhere on the “inviting Yuuri to dinner” or trying to seduce him. He smiled at Georgi nonetheless.

“Tell me if you change your mind, Vitya! I’m working on a longer-lasting love potion! Yakov says he thinks it’ll work to only influence emotions that people already have, so we’ll see! I’m happy to help.” Georgi grabbed Viktor’s payment and handed it off to him, and Viktor smiled, tucking it into his pocket.

“Thank you, Gosha. But I think that Chris can help me this time. Good luck, call me if you need anything new, otherwise I’ll have your usual for you again next week!” Viktor called out as he left, skipping from Georgi’s house and tugging his jacket around himself. He headed toward Chris’s house, only a few streets down.

It was worth a try, and Georgi had given him some good advice, for the future if not for now. Chris, though… Chris seemed like he’d be a good choice to really find out how to get Yuuri’s attention. Throughout college, he and Chris had gone on a number of double dates together and even though Chris stayed with one partner, he’d helped Viktor get more, so this seemed like a good way to figure out how to get another human to like him. 

It was much harder than in college, though, because those were never people that he saw himself spending a great deal of time with. He always figured that he was going to get into a relationship with them for a few weeks, and then probably break up. He wished that he had found someone then but…

Well, see, that was when Georgi had come in handy. His magic was really good for helping Viktor determine the true nature of his relationships, and he ended quite a few after getting Georgi to help him. Chris, on the other hand, Chris was much better for just… honest opinions of people. No magical influence, just… how to get someone to like him.

Now he had to see if Chris had advice for getting someone to fall in love with him. It was just slightly different, but it was enough that Viktor didn’t know what Chris was going to say.

Why was love so hard?

He had a delivery for Chris, anyway. Chris was human, so, like Yuuri, he used Viktor’s herbs for more human purposes. Chris worked in an office, but he had a side business selling teas on the Internet, and apparently it was very popular. At first, he had accused Viktor of using some sort of magic on the herbs that he sold Chris, but he soon gave up on that, since Viktor’s herbs did seem to just be herbs.

Chris was just very good at picking strong combinations for teas.

It worked well for him and his partner, Masumi. The two had been together since they’d met in college, not too long after Viktor had met Chris. Chris and Viktor had lived together at the time, which was how Chris found out that Viktor was a witch. He’d seen him freezing over their tiny garden in the winter, and the magpie outside their apartment, and questioned Viktor about it.

They were close enough friends that it worked out. Chris was excited to find out that all of the weird things about his best friend had a much more exciting explanation than just the fact that Viktor was weird. Viktor was glad that he could finally complain about his magical problems to Chris.

Masumi also knew, because it was no use keeping secrets from him if Chris already knew. They were both great people, and they were excited to hear all about what Viktor could do, while also trying the bits that actually worked for humans too. Yakov had taught him and Georgi a version of magic that could be used by both species, and it made the whole situation much easier when he was teaching Chris.

Sure, humans couldn’t learn how to shapeshift into a bird or have a familiar or master the elements, but they could find uses for herbs that had effects on them.

Viktor figured that Chris could be a pretty good bet as to who might help him out with this Yuuri situation. He was one of the few of Viktor’s friends that had had a successful romantic encounter, and he was _human_ , which meant that he had to know how to seduce a human. Viktor wanted Yuuri to be his everything, and Chris already had that in Masumi, so hopefully he could help Viktor get it for himself.

Just as long as Chris didn’t tell him to go to Georgi, it’d be fine.

He doubted that he would, since Chris usually looked for human solutions to all of Viktor’s problems, but that was exactly what Viktor needed in this situation. He ran a hand through his hair before knocking on Chris’s door, pulling the specific bags of what Chris had asked for out of his pocket and grinning when his friend answered.

“Chris!” he said happily, handing over the bags. “Do you have time to talk today? I have questions.” Chris waved him in, and Viktor entered, taking his shoes off and settling on Chris’s couch.

“What kind of questions?” Chris took the herbs to his kitchen immediately, putting them where they belonged and leaning on the barrier between the two rooms to look out at Viktor. A kettle was already screaming, and Viktor smiled, because that meant that Chris had been preparing for his company today.

“Boy questions. I went to Georgi, but he just offered me potions. And his love potions are so much better than mine ever turn out, but I don’t want potions this time. He’s a _human_ , and I want him to fall in love with me forever, and not because of a potion. He’s so amazing, Chris,” Viktor answered, leaning back into Chris’s couch.

Chris came back out with two cups of tea in his hands. “Vitka,” he sighed, sitting down next to Viktor and handing him a cup of tea. For a human, Chris really was amazing at calming Viktor down. Then again, more humans were becoming more skilled at the art of herbs and their meanings. Really, Viktor was proud of it. It meant that he had a better business, and that he could focus more on other aspects of his magic at times, like making his garden grow. “You went to Georgi for relationship advice? Again?”

“It’s a good idea! He specializes in erotic magic, Chris! And he’s so good at it and –” But Viktor was cut off almost as soon as his rambles began, because Chris was clearly not going to deal with him falling deeper and deeper into this misery that he couldn’t get out of.

“Vitka.” He put his hands on Viktor’s shoulder, shaking his head. “You _know_ how to flirt, you don’t need Georgi’s magic advice for it. Flirt like a human. You and I both know you’ve done that for years, and it works for you. You’re handsome, clearly your neighbor likes you. Just flirt with him, and use your magic as backup.”

“Chris, but he’s _the one_ ,” Viktor said, maybe melodramatically, but that wasn’t something that he was concerned with, really. Yuuri Katsuki was the most amazing person that Viktor had ever met, and he never wanted him to leave his life, so he wanted to make sure that everything he did secured Yuuri’s place in his life.

“And I’m glad you’re serious about someone, Vitka, I am. I know you were always happy for me and Masumi at university. I want you to have that. I know you’re lonely.” Viktor frowned. He wasn’t lonely, he had plenty of friends. Georgi and Chris and Yuri.

“I have Makkachin –” 

Chris rolled his eyes. “Your familiar does _not_ count. Yes, she’s more than most people’s pets, but it’s still sad that your main friend is also your assistant with work, and acts like your dog for most of your life,” Chris answered. “Up until a few years ago, it was just you and Makkachin, until you moved here. You were barely even talking to me and Georgi other than for business for a while there. I want you to have love.”

“I want to, too.” The sooner Viktor was able to kiss Yuuri, the better, honestly. He loved his friends, but he’d always wanted something more for his life.

“Then get him. What’s his name? How did you two meet? Is he human? Does he know you’re not?” Chris questioned, taking a sip of his tea. Viktor did the same, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths before giving his friend answers.

“His name is Yuuri Katsuki. He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, Chris. He moved into Yakov’s old house, when Yakov moved back in with Lilia, so we’re neighbors. He is human, and doesn’t know I’m not. He thinks I just have a herb and jewelry business, which is true. He’s met me as a magpie, and he loves Makkachin, and he’s adopting a poodle in a few weeks, and he runs a restaurant and says my herbs are the best he’s ever used but he cooks _so well_ and –” Viktor paused because Chris started to laugh, but Chris shook his head.

“He sounds amazing, Vitka, and it sounds like you _already_ have him. Just take him out on a date, and you’re set. I don’t know what you’re waiting for. You can wait with the whole ‘not human’ reveal until he’s more comfortable around you, but you need to snatch him up if he really is so good.” Chris advised, and Viktor perked up.

“Just ask him out?” he repeated, and Chris started to laugh. Chris’s laughter in this situation could mean any variety of things. It could mean that Viktor was being completely unreasonable and not thinking the situation through. Alternatively, though, it _could_ mean that he didn’t have a chance with Yuuri. Chris wouldn’t be encouraging him to ask Yuuri out if he thought that there was no chance that Yuuri was going to say yes, though.

“You were never this useless in college. Clearly you’re lost on this boy. _Yes_ , Vitka. Just ask him out. I’m sure that he’ll say yes, and then the two of you can fall in love and live happily ever after and invite me to your wedding,” Chris suggested. Ah. Chris’s laughter made sense, now. He thought that Viktor was being ridiculous, like this wasn’t the most difficult thing that he had ever done. He _wished_ that asking Yuuri out would be that simple. He wished it was just asking him to go to dinner, but he had _tried_ that, and they had had dinner together.

As _friends_.

Hell, he’d invited _Makkachin_ , when he’d met her as a human. Inviting Viktor’s cousin to their dinner really didn’t make it seem like Yuuri was fully aware of the fact that these were dates, and Viktor just desperately wanted to spend some time with Yuuri. And to date him. God, if Yuuri had just, from the start, known that these dinners were supposed to be dates…

“I already asked him to dinner, multiple times, Chris. We eat together almost every week,” Viktor sighed, glaring at the table in front of them. This would all be so much easier if Yuuri could catch his hints. They weren’t even hints. “The only other thing I could do is just… directly tell him I want to date him.”

“Then why don’t you?” Chris rolled his eyes at Viktor’s worries, and Viktor raised his eyebrows. “Vitka, come on! He’s not listening to you when you’re just hinting at it, so just tell him straight out. Go up to him, and ask him on a date, a real proper date, and _tell him_ it’s a date. It’s going to save you so much pining. Plus, maybe he wants to date you too. Most people do, at some point.”

“What if Yuuri isn’t ‘most people’?” Viktor fretted and Chris scoffed.

“Vitka, the only person not included in ‘most people’ is _me_ , and that’s because I lived with you. And even we’ve kissed a few times. You’re cute. When you’re not being desperate, you’ve got a great personality, and you’re a goddamn witch, which makes you intriguing whether he knows or not. Plus, you’re talking about him like he’s a great person so just… ask him out,” Chris finished.

Viktor stayed silent for a few moments, drinking his tea. It made sense, he knew that it made sense, but wasn’t that too easy? It wasn’t too easy to just ask the boy of his dreams if he wanted to date Viktor as desperately as Viktor wanted to date him? Then again, Chris seemed pretty sold on this… “Thank you, Chris,” Viktor said at last. He’d try it, and if _that_ didn’t work, he would go back to Chris, and this time he’d just have to accept Viktor crying on his couch and telling him about Yuuri in excruciating detail until they found some way to make sure that Yuuri knew that Viktor wanted to date him.

Unless Yuuri just outright rejected him. If that happened, he’d be lost all over again, and Chris _still_ had to accept him crying, but this time over losing the literal love of his life.

No, he couldn’t think about that. That was definitely not what he should be thinking about. He had to change the subject. “So how’s Masumi?”

“His business is doing well! He’s excited about it, he’s off at work right now. Apparently that intern kid you suggested is good at what he does,” Chris answered.

“Yuri? Good! I was hoping that he’d like it. He’s always been very good at human jobs, but he’s had a real love of computers. None of our magic ever really seems to touch technology, so I’m glad he’s found a human way to use his talents! We’ll find uses for his magic someday, too.” Viktor smiled. Yuri had never really wanted to do as much with magic as the rest of them, because he’d always been much more into technology. He was glad that Masumi’s company had such a good place for him.

The two continued to talk for a few more hours, until Viktor had to get on his way to make his last delivery and get back home to eat. He walked back home with a bit more spring in his step, the long flowy legs of his pants hitting against his legs as he walked.

Hopefully, Chris was right, and he could make Yuuri fall in love with him quickly.

But just in case…

Viktor plucked a leaf from a sage plant in his garden, ensuring that the stem was removed cleanly as well, and carried it into his house. He grabbed a pen, scratching the wish (‘A successful date with Yuuri! <3’) into the leaf and drawing out all the water with his magic before sliding the dried leaf under his pillow and falling fast asleep.

The next morning, he woke up and went out to his garden, looking over towards Yuuri’s house. Once he was sure that his neighbor wasn’t near any of the windows, Viktor tugged the tie from his hair, stretching out his arms before pulling the water from the earth and spreading it over the plants, a smile on his face. It was much easier, not to mention calming, to water the plants using his magic, but he didn’t mind doing it the human way if it meant talking to Yuuri while he did it.

He had quite a bit to harvest today, but that was fine. He could just set the extra aside to dry. He closed his eyes, finishing his watering and walking over to the plants, harvesting the ones that were ready into a basket that Makkachin carried onto the front porch. He’d just finished when he heard a noise from Yuuri’s house, a knock on the window.

He looked over, and Yuuri was standing there, smiling at him and waving from his window. Viktor waved back, setting down his basket before walking to Yuuri’s house, leaning against the windowsill until Yuuri opened the window. “It’s a nice day out,” Yuuri said, moving from the window back into his kitchen so he could finish cooking or whatever he was doing.

“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor called out, bracing himself. This was it. This was what he’d wished for, what Chris had told him to try. To flirt with Yuuri like a normal human being. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, leaning back into the windowsill. “It is a nice day,” he repeated, “but it’s supposed to be even nicer this weekend. Specifically Saturday. The weather Saturday is supposed to be great. A great day for a picnic.”

“We can have a picnic,” Yuuri agreed. “I actually have off this Saturday, so that sounds like a great idea. Did my food last week really impress you that much? We can eat together whenever you want.”

Viktor groaned. Of course Yuuri hadn’t thought their dinners were also a desperate attempt for Viktor get dates. “I was… actually hoping that maybe… Saturday could be different. Because, um –” What could he say? Because he wanted to date Yuuri? Because he was hoping that their picnic could end with a kiss?

“Are you… asking me out?” Yuuri stared at him, and Viktor swallowed. Please don’t say no to him. He didn’t know if he could stand Yuuri saying no to him.

“Yes?” Viktor answered, nervous. So nervous. If Yuuri said no, he’d have to stop this, and he’d have to just be Yuuri’s friend and neighbor. And while that was an amazing position to be in, he wanted something more. _Everything_ more. “So? Saturday? A picnic, at the park, or my backyard? Your choice! Are you free?” Viktor tried again, a nervous smile on his face.

Yuuri smiled back at him, nodding. “The park sounds nice. I’ll make lunch if you make dessert.” Viktor’s face immediately lit up in a smile, jumping up from the window.

“Thank you, Yuuri! I’m looking forward to it already!” he answered. Yuuri giggled at his enthusiasm, but Viktor didn’t mind. He had a date, with Yuuri! Yuuri had said yes to a date! Viktor couldn’t contain his grin, because this was somehow _better_ news than he had been expecting, even though during his conversation with Chris he had come to realize that Yuuri was probably also interested in him.

“I am too. Go back to work, Viktor. I have to work soon, too,” Yuuri responded, waving to him again. Viktor waved back, dancing back over to his garden and calling Makkachin over, scratching her ears.

“You hear that? Yuuri said yes. I’ve got a date with Yuuri!” He buried his face in his poodle’s fur excitedly. He’d call Chris tonight and tell him it worked. Honestly, the advice of ‘just ask Yuuri out’ was probably something that he could have come up with on his own, but it had worked out in the end.

Now he just had to figure out what the hell kind of dessert he could make Yuuri for their first date. It had to be good. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri stood in front of his mirror for twenty minutes, trying to figure out if he was properly dressed for his date with Viktor. Because this was an actual, legitimate date, and not just the dinners that they had been having before this that he’d always sort of assumed were dates even though he didn’t _know_.

Viktor, his gorgeous neighbor, had asked him out, and Yuuri had to make sure that he was properly dressed for this. He didn’t want to look ridiculous or to inadvertently send Viktor any signals that would say that he wasn’t interested, because he was. He was _so_ interested in a date with his neighbor. He finally decided to tuck his shirt in, rolling the cuffs of his pants up before he tugged on his shoes and socks, grabbing the basket from the kitchen counter and walking as calmly as he could over to Viktor’s house.

As soon as he knocked on the door, Yuuri could hear Makkachin’s excited barking and the skittering of her paws against the ground, and he smiled as he heard the exasperated laughter coming after her. Viktor. Yuuri clung to the basket of food tighter as the door opened and Viktor stepped out, effectively taking his breath away.

Viktor was wearing gorgeous flowing black pants, a loose purple shirt on top of them and his hair braided together with blue flowers throughout it. He looked every bit the very image of Yuuri’s wildest imagination; he was _gorgeous_. Yuuri managed to keep breathing after a second, smiling at Viktor and lifting the basket slightly.

Viktor stared at Yuuri for a long moment, his mouth parted. Yuuri couldn’t imagine why. “You look amazing,” Viktor murmured at last, tearing his eyes away and shoving Makkachin back inside so he could wave Yuuri in. “Come in! I’ll grab the crisp, then we can go! I hope you like apples, I used some from the trees in my yard. They’re very fresh and usually work well. Chris always complimented my apple crisp, so I thought it would work, but I didn’t even think to ask you if you liked apples, I’m sorry –”

“Viktor,” Yuuri laughed, stepping inside. “Apples are great. I’m sure it’ll be great.” He looked around as he stepped inside, smiling softly. Viktor’s house was pretty much what he had expected. There were a few pictures on the walls of Viktor and Makkachin, as well as Masha and another blonde, and a couple of friends, but it was mostly decorated very naturally, with lots of fresh flowers very neatly arranged throughout the house. It was gorgeous.

Makkachin went plowing into his legs as soon as Viktor had gone into the kitchen to get the pie and Yuuri laughed, leaning down and setting the basket to the side so he could pull her into his lap, scratching at her ears. “I know, it’s exciting, isn’t it? Are you going to come with us?” Yuuri asked, continuing to pet the dog and smiling up at Viktor when he walked back out.

“If you’re okay with her coming, I was going to bring her. She loves the park and will ignore us, probably just chase birds the whole time,” Viktor said, holding his dish in one hand and offering the other to help Yuuri off of the floor. He had a bag slung over his shoulders, probably a blanket for them to sit on at the park.

“I’d love for her to come, Viktor,” Yuuri answered, letting Viktor pull him to his feet as he brushed a few dog hairs off of his jeans and leaned over to grab the basket. He was about to take his hand out of Viktor’s, when Viktor twined their fingers together, smiling shyly. Yuuri’s eyes lit up and he gripped Viktor’s hand tighter.

Viktor whistled for Makkachin and clipped a leash onto her collar, fumbling for a few seconds since he was still holding the dessert, but figuring it out. Yuuri smiled at him, and they walked hand in hand to the park. It was a short distance, but Viktor stayed mostly quiet, other than pointing out the houses where their neighbors lived, which really was very convenient for Yuuri. He’d met so many of them but he really hadn’t gotten to know them all that well or learn where they were in the neighborhood, so an unofficial tour was nice.

When they got to the park, Viktor led him to a grassy opening in front of the trees before finally letting go of his hand, and handing him Makkachin’s leash instead. “You can unclip her. She won’t go too far, and hates that thing anyway. I just do it so everyone feels safe,” Viktor said, pulling the backpack off of his shoulders. Yuuri turned from him to lean down to Makkachin, working the leash off. She barked excitedly, immediately rushing off to sit down a few feet away from them, watching the trees intently.

Yuuri turned back around and saw Viktor sitting on a blanket, the dessert already in the middle of it while he worked on lighting a few candles. Yuuri sat down next to him, setting the basket of food down. “I just made sandwiches. I was going to make something more complicated but I didn’t know how well they’d last for a picnic, so I figured I’d stick to something simple this time. We can have something better next time you come to my house,” he explained as he unloaded the basket, handing the food to Viktor.

“I’m sure they’ll still be great, Yuuri!” Viktor said happily, taking the sandwich from him and unwrapping it to begin to eat. Yuuri pulled the glasses from the bag and handed one to Viktor.

“I, um… I didn’t know what you’d want? So I brought some wine, but I also have lemonade, if you’d prefer that, because I don’t know what you’d –”

“Wine is perfect,” Viktor cut in, and Yuuri blushed, pulling the bottle out and handing it off to Viktor, who opened it before pouring both of their glasses.

They ate in relative silence, other than a few soft sounds from Makkachin barking at wildlife and families walking by. It was… really nice. Viktor was so amazing, smiling at Yuuri every few minutes and so enthralled in the food and his dog and… everything.

After they’d finished their food, Yuuri put the packaging back into the basket, glancing over at Viktor. “Do you want to stay longer?” he asked.

“We can take Makkachin on a walk?” Viktor suggested, and Yuuri smiled, nodding his head and standing up. “We can leave our things here, no one will bother them. Not much for them to bother, anyway.”

Yuuri stood up and reached out to take Viktor’s hand, which made Viktor’s face light up in a bright smile. “Have you been having a good week at work?” Viktor asked, clipping Makkachin back onto her leash. As he stood up, he handed Yuuri Makkachin’s leash, and Yuuri smiled, holding onto it.

“I guess so. It’s been busy. Busy’s good, though. I’m probably going to have to hire more staff,” he mused, glancing over at Viktor. “I’m still not… completely sure what you do, but has it been going well?”

“It’s mostly an online shop, but I also make deliveries for the people in the neighborhood and surrounding areas! It’s good. There are lots of uses for everything I grow in the garden, and people are always very nice. Business is going well. Since I’ve added the jewelry, the online part has really picked up.” Viktor smiled, looking ahead of them. “I try to do… mystic jewelry? Stuff with magical meanings.” Viktor was smiling like this was a joke, or a secret, and Yuuri smiled back at him, unable to help himself. His neighbor was a man of mystery, but Yuuri couldn’t help but be entirely enamored with him.

“That’s good! Will Masha be around more, if you’re doing so well?” Yuuri asked, laughing when Makkachin barked at something in the distance.

Viktor hummed. “Maybe. I might have to take more trips away, though. Make sure I’m getting all the best materials, so I can sustain this.” He looked ahead at Makkachin, smiling. “But it’s exciting! I’m glad people are using it.”

Yuuri smiled, nodding his head. “Well, hopefully not too many trips away. I’ve grown pretty used to hearing you two outside in the morning,” Yuuri laughed.

“And you’ll miss me?” Viktor questioned. Like that was a legitimate question, like he had to worry about Yuuri missing him when he was gone.

“Of course I will. We’re… on a date, right. We’re dating? Of course I’d miss my… boyfriend?” Yuuri finished the sentence a little nervously, wanting to make sure that’s actually how Viktor was thinking of them, but it just made Viktor beam and wrap him up in a tight hug.

“I’ll try not to have to take too many trips!” He pulled away from the hug so he was just left holding Yuuri’s hand, and they walked back to where they’d been eating to pick up the rest of their picnic supplies. Once they had gathered everything, they headed back to their houses. Viktor led Yuuri up to his porch, unleashing Makkachin and letting her run back to his garden before smiling at Yuuri brightly. Yuuri reached into his pocket to dig out his key and go into his house, ready to go to his room, and probably immediately tell Phichit how it went.

But then Viktor leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against Yuuri’s lips, hesitating there for a moment before pulling away and resting a hand against his cheek. “I enjoyed our date, Yuuri. I hope we can do this again very, very soon.”

Yuuri blushed red, mumbling, “I thought it was good too. And I’d love to do that again. Very soon.” But that didn’t feel like enough. That didn’t explain just how much he’d adored spending such time with Viktor, so he leaned in, kissing Viktor again, longer this time.

Viktor melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri lost himself in the sensation of kissing Viktor. He pulled away maybe a minute later, resting their foreheads together and smiling. “Goodnight, Viktor.”

“Goodnight, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, sounding almost breathless, and Yuuri ducked his head down, waving at him before going into his house. He could hear Viktor saying something to Makkachin outside before it was cut off by the sound of a door closing. Yuuri pressed his hands against his cheeks, laughing softly.

He was dating Viktor Nikiforov.

He was dating Viktor Nikiforov, and somehow his life flew by so much faster than he was expecting. With them so busy with settling into new work schedules, the two weren’t able to have formal dates regularly, but mostly just exchanged quick kisses whenever they saw each other. Viktor was fond of spending time outside, almost every night inviting Yuuri to dinner with him in his backyard.

Yuuri loved the picnic dinners, and Viktor loved that Yuuri cooked for so many of them, so it worked out well. Whenever Viktor had to go on trips, Yuuri would take care of Makkachin, and more often than not, the magpie. It was a good system.

And Yuuri had the most beautiful boyfriend in the entire world, who was also the sweetest. Every time that Viktor disappeared on a business trip, he’d spend so much time with Yuuri the following few days, making sure to give him all of the attention that he could possibly want, and Yuuri loved it.

Until he came home early one day.

He’d been able to leave work early in the afternoon, since Minami didn’t have classes, and so could handle it himself, and Yuuri was excited to have a chance to rest, and maybe spend extra time with Viktor. Viktor had said he had to work until about midafternoon, but they were planning on a date after Yuuri got home, so maybe Viktor would be done early and they could spend more time together.

Yuuri could hear Masha laughing in the backyard, and he smiled to himself, walking into his house to change out of his work clothes into something much more comfortable for the rest of the day. Viktor and Masha were still talking by the time he came downstairs to refill his bird feeders. Since he’d already been feeding the magpie, he figured he might as well take care of the rest of the birds in the neighborhood, even though the magpie seemed to prefer when Yuuri personally fed it. He glanced at Viktor and Masha as he stepped outside with the bag of seeds, watching them for a few seconds.

And he was going to leave them to work, since they clearly were still working, but he took another look at them and stood frozen in his doorway, his eyes wide. Viktor was standing in the middle of his garden, Masha hanging off of his back. This was nothing new, the two of them were always all over each other when she was here.

What _was_ new was the fact that Viktor had his hand raised lazily in front of him, and seemed to be… pulling water from the ground? There was no hose, but water was wrapping around the plants, following the even, graceful motions of Viktor’s hands.

And if that wasn’t enough to convince Yuuri that something strange was happening here, once Viktor’d stopped watering, he sat on the ground with the plants, whispering to one that was wilting a little bit. Between his whispering and touching, the leaves sprung back to life, straightening up.

The bag of seeds slipped from Yuuri’s hand, clattering to the ground and spilling around his feet as Viktor’s head snapped up toward him, the plant in his hand falling back down when their eyes met. Viktor’s face went blank, and Masha’s laughter stopped as she also turned to stare at Yuuri.

“Yuuri –” Viktor started, standing up, but Yuuri backed away slowly. He couldn’t listen right now. He couldn’t even _think_ about the fact that his boyfriend had just… been doing magic, or something, so when Viktor started walking toward Yuuri’s porch, Yuuri just abandoned the fallen seed, going into his house and rushing up to his room. 

Before he collapsed into his bed, he slammed his window shut and pulled his shades down so he wouldn’t be able to see or hear Viktor and Masha. He wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to put his thoughts together.

Okay. So.

Viktor could use magic? Viktor clearly had… some kind of powers. That hadn’t been natural, what Yuuri had just seen. People couldn’t just pull water from the ground and raise plants from the dead with a few words and a careful touch. It made sense, really. Viktor’s line of mystical jewelry, his herbs, the… concoctions he made with them that must be potions – it was all part of this.

What did that mean for him and Viktor?

What could it possibly mean to find out that your boyfriend does magic, how were you supposed to deal with that? _Magic_. Like he controlled nature or something. Like, he was… a wizard, or a sorcerer, or… a witch, or something. That wasn’t _normal_. Yuuri stayed curled up in his bed, groaning when his alarm went off. The alarm that told him he was getting off work, and had half an hour to prepare for his date with Viktor.

Would Viktor expect him to still come over? Did Yuuri even want to?

Did this actually change anything? Viktor wasn’t doing anything new, really. Viktor was still being himself, he was just… it was just… Yuuri knew now. Was that going to change everything? Yuuri reached over and turned the alarm off, rolling onto his side with his laptop in front of him, trying not to think about it. Hours passed, the light fading from his room, and Yuuri couldn’t _stop_ thinking about it. About Viktor. Would he still be willing to have Yuuri come over? It was too late for the early dinner they’d planned, but…

Yuuri swallowed, pulling himself out of bed. He wanted an explanation from Viktor before he made any decisions. He’d been so happy with Viktor, he was falling in love with Viktor, and Viktor hadn’t done anything wrong. Yuuri wouldn’t have believed him if he had directly told him that he was a witch.

But now Yuuri knew, so he had to figure out what he was going to do about this. Viktor deserved to know that, at least. He was still the same sweet Viktor, Yuuri just… knew that he was hiding something now.

Yuuri pulled a hoody on over his clothes from earlier and walked back outside. The birdseed had been swept up, the feeders were full, and the bag was placed just inside his door. Yuuri’s heart clenched, looking over at Viktor’s house. Viktor and Masha had taken care of him, even when he’d panicked and run.

He walked around to Viktor’s front door and knocked softly, his hands hanging at his side. There were mumbled voices inside that cut off as soon as he knocked (so Masha was still there? Viktor had said she was going to be gone by the night, which was why they were going to have a date). Masha opened the door, staring at Yuuri with wide eyes.

“Vitya! It’s him! He’s here, he came!” Masha yelled excitedly, bouncing from the door. She came back instantly, dragging Viktor by the hand. Viktor looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks, his hair tied loosely behind his head and a shawl thrown over the dress he’d been wearing earlier. 

“Masha, go put the fire out,” Viktor whispered, a smile creeping to his lips as he stared at Yuuri, and Yuuri knew that his mind was made up just from that.

The fact that Viktor was a witch didn’t change anything. It didn’t change who Viktor was, it didn’t change the fact that Yuuri wanted to date him, wanted to fall in love with him and spend all of his free time with him.

Masha immediately disappeared into the house, and Yuuri stood in front of Viktor, smiling very slightly. “I… um… can we talk?” Yuuri asked, looking up at Viktor.

“I’m glad you want to,” Viktor breathed, taking Yuuri’s hand and leading him into the house. The house smelled like spices and was warm, and Viktor took a deep breath before mumbling, “I was… um… making potions all afternoon.”

“Potions. For… magical… stuff?” Yuuri asked, because they had to start this conversation somehow.

“For witch stuff,” Viktor confirmed, looking at Yuuri for his reaction. Yuuri tried to keep his expression open, and Viktor seemed to accept whatever face Yuuri was making, sitting down and offering for Yuuri to sit next to him. “I’m… a witch.”

“I noticed,” Yuuri said, a small smile cracking against his lips, and Viktor laughed.

“I didn’t want to hide it! Except people… they react weird. Like you did, except most don’t come back. Chris did, but Chris found out really early on. Most of the people in our neighborhood, they’re like me. Georgi, and Sara, and Mila, and Yuri, and Phichit,” Viktor started, and Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“Phichit!?” he demanded, and Viktor laughed.

“I was wondering how you didn’t know. We’ve all got different specialties. Mine is… nature.” Viktor gestured toward his garden. “It only made sense that I supplied the herbs for the rest of them, since it goes hand in hand, and so many of us rely on them for our day-to-day business. Plus, it was a good cover for everyone else, since it’s a normal business.”

“So you… make potions, and grow herbs with your magical powers and sell them to witches.” This was not something that should happen in real life.

“And to people who have no idea and need them for their restaurants!” Viktor said, grinning at Yuuri, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. “But yes. And when I make the potions and tend the garden, it can be tiring. That’s, um, the magpie. That’s me. When the magic exhausts me?”

“You… turn into a bird?” His boyfriend was the bird that he had been feeding and talking to whenever Viktor left. He’d never even questioned how convenient it was that Viktor _happened_ to be gone every time that the magpie showed up.

“Yes! It’s a way to replenish my energy. We all have a form. Seung-gil’s is the hardest to hide, he’s this gaudy parrot, really, how no one has questioned that, I don’t know.” Viktor trailed off into laughter, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile, imagining their stern neighbor becoming a colorful parrot when he got tired out by his magic.

Yuuri was probably going to go home and have a breakdown absorbing all of this information, but right now, it was fine. “So… Masha knows about the magic, then? I guess, if she helps you in the garden?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor rubbed the back of his neck, coughing awkwardly.

“Ah, well, Masha is… my familiar?” Viktor said, looking upstairs where he’d told Masha to go. “She’s… Masha is Makkachin, Yuuri. When I need more help with the magic, when I’m busy, she takes a human form. But usually she’s just my dog. That’s why Makkachin isn’t around when Masha is here.”

“Your dog becomes a human,” Yuuri repeated, and then slightly incredulously, “I was jealous because I thought you were dating _Makkachin_.”

“You were jealous of Masha?” Viktor laughed, and Yuuri’s cheeks lit up.

“What… exactly can you do, Viktor? That helps with the gardening, and the potions? You said you work with nature, but… how?” Yuuri questioned softly.

“What if I showed you, on our next date? And then you can see it in person,” Viktor suggested, and Yuuri raised his eyebrows, but leaned in to kiss Viktor, knowing what he was asking.

He wanted to make sure that Yuuri still wanted him, that they were still dating. Yuuri kissed him for a few seconds, pulling away after he had. “I’d like that.”

Viktor beamed, kissing him again and again until Yuuri pulled off of him, laughing. “I have to go home so I can work tomorrow, Viktor. Are you free tomorrow night?”

“As long as _I’m_ here,” Viktor agreed, and Yuuri realized that meant as long as the magpie _wasn’t_. “It’s been a long few days, but I’m still feeling good, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Yuuri nodded, kissing him one more time before waving and walking out of his house.

He had a date with his witch boyfriend tomorrow, who had promised to show Yuuri what he could do with his magic. As long as he wasn’t a _bird_.

How was this his life?


	4. Chapter 4

“Masha!” Viktor shouted, and Masha walked out to him, raising her eyebrows. He smoothed his hands against the pale blue shirt again before realizing she’d actually made it into the room and turned to her with a helpless look. “Do I wear this for my date with Yuuri? It’s scratchy and tight.” He squirmed underneath it, pulling at the buttons. He wanted to dress nicely for their date, but if he was going to be showing his magic off to Yuuri, then he didn’t want to be too constricted, and this shirt seemed to be doing just that, especially with how much he’d already exhausted himself that week. He made a frustrated noise under his breath and Masha took his hands.

“Why don’t you just wear a dress? You got that soft blue one! It’s basically this color, and it makes your eyes look good. You need your hair loose, anyway,” Masha suggested, walking over to Viktor’s closet to pull out what she was talking about and he nodded, unbuttoning the shirt and taking it off, grabbing his brush to comb through his hair a few times. Tight clothing restricted his magic much more, which was why dresses were so much more convenient when he planned on using it.

He took the dress from Masha and pulled it on over his head, looking at himself in the mirror and nodding. “Thank you, Masha,” he said, putting his head on her shoulder and breathing out softly, turning to the side so he could look at himself in the mirror.

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to be there?” Masha asked, and Viktor shook his head.

“You can rest, if you want to. I’m probably going to fledge in the next day or two anyway. We’ve done so much this week,” Viktor mumbled, pressing his face against her shoulder and trying to summon as much energy from his familiar as he could before he went outside.

It would be _much easier_ to bring Masha along on their date, but he wanted it to be just him and Yuuri, to keep it intimate and relaxed between the two of them. He didn’t want Masha to come into this, even if he was going to be using some of his magic. He wasn’t planning to do much, so it should be fine.

Masha kissed his forehead once he was ready and he smiled at her. “I’ll see you later. Hopefully still with a boyfriend.”

“Bye, Vitya,” Masha laughed, waving him off before going to lie in his bed, picking up one of the half-finished pieces of jewelry at his bedside and braiding the chains together.

He knew that she’d probably be a dog again by the time that he came back, but he didn’t care, walking down the stairs and brushing his hair one more time before ducking out the door, grabbing his softest blanket on the way out. He stopped in his backyard to gather a small bouquet of flowers, picking them carefully for Yuuri. Viktor rushed to Yuuri’s house, hesitating for a moment before knocking on his backdoor, a small smile on his face.

Yuuri cracked open the door and smiled at him, obviously a little nervous. That was fine. Viktor just had to show him that knowing about his magic didn’t change him at all, and nothing about it was dangerous.

He offered the bouquet to Yuuri. “You ready?” he questioned, and Yuuri nodded, hesitantly reaching out to take the bouquet from Viktor. Viktor smiled, offering to grab the basket from Yuuri, but Yuuri instead took his hand and twined their fingers together, walking out to their backyards hand in hand.

Viktor’s heart soared, because it seemed like some of his worry had already been fixed for him. He laid out the blanket, sitting across from Yuuri on it.

“So you’re a witch,” Yuuri started after a few moments, his eyes still trained fully on the food that he was pulling from the basket, not looking at Viktor. Viktor didn’t push it, even though he wanted to make this okay immediately. Yuuri had to get used to this.

“I am.” Viktor had confirmed it earlier, but he still felt the need to repeat it, to make it more real for him and Yuuri. Yuuri hummed, crossing his legs underneath him once he’d spread out their dinner, finally looking up at Viktor.

“I know you said you controlled parts of nature, but what… specifically does that mean?” Yuuri asked, picking apart one of the sandwiches.

“Would you like me to show you?” Viktor asked, because that seemed like the best way to do this. To… just get it over with. He watched Yuuri carefully as he chewed on his lip, finally nodding.

Viktor breathed out. Okay. “I can control earth and water best,” he started, reaching forward and placing his hands against the ground until he could feel the water beneath him, dragging it to the surface and letting it dance around them a little, spreading it out before letting it fall. For the earth, he simply set his hand among the grass and let it grow to frame the shape of his fingers in the shorter grass around it.

“Yakov, who coaches me and some others in magic, thinks that I could work with fire more, but I don’t want to. I can start small flames.” Viktor closed his eyes, taking in a few breaths before he felt the flames dancing on his palm, turning his hands over to show the fire following his movements. “It’s all I need for my work, so it’s all that I work with. That’s all I use magic for, usually. Work. Sometimes, it can help around the house, but… usually it’s just taking care of my garden or starting fireplaces.”

Viktor looked up at Yuuri as he finished and Yuuri was still watching him. His face was full of wonder and confusion, so Viktor let him process it all. After a few minutes, Yuuri nodded, looking up at Viktor. “So you can just… make things happen?”

“It comes from around me. If there’s no seed, no flower will grow. If I can’t find heat, I can’t make a fire appear,” Viktor answered easily.

Yuuri kept chewing on his lip before nodding. “I… I don’t think I understand, still, but… I’m getting there. And it’s fine. You’re still Viktor. Just Viktor with… magic. Which is weird, because I didn’t even think witches were real, but you’re… yeah. Still you.” Yuuri looked up, smiling softly. “So… I guess it’s all the same, except I know my boyfriend has magic.”

Viktor looked at him with wide eyes, his breath catching. Yuuri still wanted him. And Yuuri would probably still be confused about magic for a while, but he was completely accepting Viktor for it. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“I don’t know why you’re thanking me!” Yuuri covered his face. “It’d just be dumb to say that you couldn’t be who you are when you already were, I just didn’t know.” Viktor couldn’t help but smile wider, and Yuuri shook his head before Viktor could even speak. “Stop it. I just… want you to be comfortable.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor started, but he could only manage to finish by flinging his arms around Yuuri’s neck with a happy laugh. Yuuri smiled back at him, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

“Can we eat now?” Yuuri mumbled, clearly still embarrassed for some reason, but Viktor nodded nonetheless, picking the food up that Yuuri had brought. He was unable to stop looking at his amazing boyfriend the whole time, though. How had he gotten this lucky, to have someone accept him so fully?

As they finished eating, Viktor took the bouquet that he had brought, plucking a single flower from it. He held the flower in the palm of his hand, and Yuuri watched with wide eyes as the flower continued to grow on his palm until the petals wilted, dropping off as the middle swelled. Eventually it split, and Viktor picked a single seed from his palm before brushing the rest off into the grass. He placed it on the ground next to him. He could feel Yuuri’s eyes on him while he closed his own, focusing on getting the flower to grow beneath his hand. He opened his eyes again as he plucked it from the ground, holding the fully grown flower out to Yuuri.

“You’re really okay with this?” Viktor whispered when Yuuri took the flower from his hands. Yuuri was staring down at the flower, but Viktor still managed to see a smile on his face. After a second, Yuuri nodded, and Viktor grinned widely. “I love you,” he exclaimed, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Yuuri.

Yuuri made a shocked noise of surprise, but hugged Viktor back with a small laugh, pressing his face against his shoulder. “I love you too.” Viktor surged forward to press their lips together, and Yuuri laughed, giving in and letting Viktor topple him onto the blanket, exchanging kisses with their laughter.

Yuuri shoved on his chest after a few minutes of kissing, sighing. “I have work tomorrow, Viktor, I should go inside.” He sat up, but kept his arms wrapped around Viktor, resting his head against his chest for a little while longer. “Can you… um… do you know when…”

Viktor realized what Yuuri was asking and smiled, shaking his head. “If I’m going to be here tomorrow, or the magpie is? I don’t know. It’s… likely that I’ll have to fledge soon. I’ve been doing a lot this week.”

“I hope this wasn’t too much for you?” Yuuri looked worried, and Viktor couldn’t help but kiss him again, shaking his head.

“This was perfect, Yuuri,” he promised.

“Well, if you’re here tomorrow, then you’re welcome over for dinner. But if not, then… next time you’re… human?” Yuuri still seemed uncomfortable talking about it, but Viktor could understand that.

He beamed. “That sounds perfect!”

Yuuri smiled back at him, finally separating them so he could put everything together to go back into his house and get ready for bed. “Night, Viktor.” He leaned down to peck Viktor’s lips softly, and Viktor kissed him back immediately.

“Goodnight, Yuuri!”

Yuuri’s lack of issue with Viktor’s magic meant that he could use it around Yuuri more often, and find more magical things to give Yuuri. It started with just herbs – giving him certain infusions and incenses that would help with various situations. From there, it only escalated. He started to give Yuuri jewelry – an amber pendant, a rose quartz bracelet, and a bay locket, among other things. Everything he could think of to make that would strengthen their relationship and their love.

Yuuri was hesitant to take Viktor’s gifts, though. Once he realized that they were all magical, he made Viktor swear that he wasn’t wasting too much energy on Yuuri’s gifts when he should be working. Once he promised that, Yuuri seemed to accept the gifts more easily. The first time that he wore one of the jewelry pieces that Viktor had made for him, Viktor had almost cried.

Sometimes, though, Viktor still went overboard.

“Vitya,” Yuuri sighed, and Viktor looked up at his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows. He looked tired, and also annoyed – not completely, but in that playful way that let Viktor know that he’d done something that Yuuri hadn’t been expecting. “Can you tell me why I found a basil bush on top of my cash register today?”

He wrapped his arms around Viktor, sitting down next to him and leaning his head onto his shoulder, clearly waiting for Viktor to respond. Viktor shrugged as soon as he’d heard what it was, returning to his work. “It’s Greek basil! You can still use it for cooking, of course, but it’s got such cute little leaves, doesn’t it? So I thought it’d look good in your restaurant! And basil helps with prosperity, especially financial, and the closer it is to your money the better it works!”

Yuuri sighed. “I assume that’s the same reason I opened my wallet this morning and everything smelled like sage, since there was sage in _every pocket_?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor blushed a little. Okay. So. He’d maybe gone a little overboard with the sage, but he’d wanted to make sure that he used as much of his magic to help Yuuri as he could.

“Also financial help,” Viktor admitted, setting the jewelry down and kissing Yuuri. “I just want to help.” He then added, “None of it would work without you already doing so well. They just _help_ , they don’t make your profits. I’d never cheat for you, I know working hard is important.” If Viktor could, he’d use his magic to get Yuuri everything that he’d ever wanted, but Yuuri didn’t want that. Yuuri wanted his business to be backed by his hard work, and Viktor understood, even though he really wanted to spoil his boyfriend.

So he… _supplemented_ the business with his magic. He let his magic have an impact, but made sure that Yuuri’s work was most important to everything that was happening. Yuuri hummed thoughtfully before kissing him again. “I don’t need your magic, Vitya. But thank you for wanting to help.” Viktor kissed him back, nodding his head. “No more leaves in the cash register or my wallet, okay? If you want me to do well, come eat there more.”

“You never let me pay,” Viktor whined, and Yuuri laughed, shaking his head and standing up.

“You’re not going to pay me for food I could just as easily cook you at home, Vitya. Just come support me. Or tell your friends to, I’ll make them pay. I’m going to go get changed, we’ve got a meeting with the shelter in an hour.” Yuuri kissed him one more time before ducking out to his own house.

Viktor finished the locket that he was working on before tugging on shoes and socks, grabbing his keys and wallet before dashing over to Yuuri’s house. He opened the door, stepping inside and calling out to Yuuri, “I’m here!”

“Just a minute!” Yuuri came downstairs, the bag slung over his shoulders. He grinned at Viktor, reaching out to take his hand. “We can drive there, if you want? It’ll be easier to get him home.”

Viktor smiled, nodding. Yuuri grabbed his keys and led him out to the car.

“Meet Vicchan,” Yuuri said, petting the poodle on the floor. Viktor raised his eyebrows at the name and Yuuri laughed, patting the floor for Viktor to sit next to him, which Viktor immediately did. “His original owners called him Victor, but that was _too_ much,” Yuuri explained, giving Viktor a treat to offer to Vicchan. “He answers to Vicchan, though.”

“Your dog has the same name as me?” Viktor smiled, offering Vicchan the treat. The poodle immediately took it, licking at Viktor’s fingers after he had. Viktor scratched behind his ears.

“That’s not going to be a problem, is it?” Yuuri sounded nervous and Viktor laughed, kissing him softly.

“Not at all. It’s cute. Let’s go take Vicchan home to meet Makkachin.” Viktor stood up, offering Yuuri his hand, which Yuuri immediately took, twining their fingers together as he walked up to the desk. He kept glancing over at Vicchan as he filled out the rest of the paperwork, a wide smile on his face. Not long after, the puppy had a leash clipped on, and they were walking him out to the car.

Makkachin was asleep on Viktor’s porch when they got home and Viktor laughed when he saw her. “Let’s unload all of Vicchan’s stuff, then we can go wake her up.” He kissed Yuuri, walking to the back of the car to pull out the bag of stuff they’d brought for Vicchan, and letting Yuuri grab the carrier and leash. Since he had a free hand, he unlocked the front door for Yuuri, and closed it behind them.

After about an hour, they’d laid everything out for Vicchan and let him wander the house a little bit, so Viktor leaned in to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “I’m gonna go get Makkachin? She’ll be sweet.” He kissed Yuuri’s cheek before leaving the house, going to wake up his own dog.

She was groggy as she sat up, and he laughed, letting her wake up all the way before wrapping his arms around her, petting her. “You wanna go meet a new dog? Yuuri just got a puppy!” Makkachin barked at Yuuri’s name, causing Viktor to laugh, so he stood up, calling her over and leading her to Yuuri’s house, ducking in through the back door.

Yuuri was sitting on the couch with Vicchan by his feet, and both perked up when Viktor walked through the door, closing it after Makkachin. “Hi, Yuuri. Makkachin, let’s go meet Vicchan.” Viktor kneeled on the ground, calling Vicchan over. Although hesitant at first, the two were wandering the house together in no time, barking at each other and playing.

Viktor smiled, wrapping his arms around Yuuri once he was sure that the dogs were getting along, kissing him softly. “I love you so much,” he mumbled, and Yuuri smiled, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“I love you too. I’m glad I met you.”

Their routine from that point on was pretty well set, since they both had such busy jobs. Yuuri would go to work in the mornings, and use his key to get into Viktor’s house when he got home. Sometimes they’d cook together, sometimes one of them would cook for the other. When Viktor was too tired out and shifted to his other form, Yuuri would feed him until he came back. Vicchan stayed away from the magpie, apparently afraid, since the bird was larger than he was, but none of them really minded that. It was an easy routine, and the time seemed to fly, with Viktor falling more and more in love with Yuuri.

“Masha, I don’t know what to give Yuuri.” It was nearly a year after the two had begun dating (well, _technically_ , since Yuuri had found out about his magic, but they’d decided that that was their proper anniversary), and Viktor wanted to give him a good anniversary gift, but he’d already given Yuuri so much. Amulets and lockets signifying so many different things, set with gems and magic to help Yuuri through so many different situations, more plants than Yuuri knew what to do with…

An _anniversary_ gift seemed like an impossible choice. 

“You can get him something for Vicchan. Didn’t he want a new bed or something?”

“ _Masha_ ,” Viktor whined, looking at his familiar like she’d suggested just not getting Yuuri a gift. “That’s not an _anniversary_ gift. We’ve been dating for _a year_.” Maybe if he emphasized it, Masha would understand.

“Then make him some more jewelry? Vitya, Yuuri would love you if you got him nothing.” Masha rolled her eyes, lying back on his couch, her hands dropping close to the fire to warm up.

Viktor sighed, pressing his hands into his face. He _knew_ that Yuuri didn’t care what he was going to get him, but that wasn’t enough to satisfy him. More jewelry was great, but this wasn’t something small. This was an enormous occasion, and Viktor had to do something suitable for it.

Maybe it wasn’t the anniversary gift that mattered right now. He could buy Yuuri that dog bed, and make him a nice bracelet, with… amethyst, or turquoise or something. Something to show his love to Yuuri.

But maybe the real gift came _after_ their anniversary.

“Masha!” His familiar blinked lazily at him from where she’d been tending the fire, raising her eyebrows. “Do I still have some gold left over from that commission last month? The nice gold.”

“I’m not your living inventory, Vitya. You’d’ve put it in the drawer, wouldn’t you?” Viktor rolled his eyes at her but nodded nonetheless, dashing from the room so he could grab the gold that he was looking for. There wasn’t much, but there was enough.

“What are you making him?” Masha came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist so she could peer more closely over his shoulder.

“I’m going to buy him the dog bed and make him a bracelet for our anniversary,” Viktor answered, walking downstairs with the gold and sitting down next to the fireplace, barely having to look at the flames for them to flare up, surging higher and burning even hotter. Masha laughed, and Viktor blushed at his momentary lack of control before setting the block of gold in the palm of his hand.

“So, the gold?” Masha sat beside him, resting her cheek against his shoulder so he could draw enough energy from her to work with the metal. He split the gold evenly, concentrating on twisting one piece around his own finger, fitting it properly with his magic, and then taking the other piece and lifting it in the light to try to guess the right size.

“I’m going to make him a ring.” Viktor answered. “I’m going to propose to him.”

Yuuri took Viktor out to a nice restaurant on the night of their anniversary, and was overjoyed with the turquoise bracelet that Viktor handed him, offering Viktor a cookbook and a gorgeous watch in return. When they got back home, and Yuuri saw the dog bed, he lit up, immediately calling Vicchan over and telling him how nice Viktor was. Viktor cherished that sight even more than he had the gifts.

He spent the night with Yuuri, and returned back home the next day unsatisfied. Gold wasn’t enough. The bands were pretty, he’d spent his time engraving them so they were detailed and unique, but they weren’t… they didn’t say enough about them. They were something he could pick up in a store, without any sort of personalization. They weren’t enough for his Yuuri.

It was a few months before he figured out how to complete them. The rings sat in the bottom of a bedside drawer, hidden in a small bag where Yuuri wouldn’t accidentally happen across them and think of them as anything more than something that Viktor was working on. He pulled them out every time that he had some extra time and energy, but… he hadn’t figured it out yet.

A few weeks before Yuuri’s birthday, he picked up the rings again, setting them on the side as he worked, since he didn’t have much to do. He’d finished everything for before the holidays, and he knew a rush was coming soon, but it had only been local deliveries for herbs that week. Which meant he had plenty of time to stare at the rings and figure out what to do with them.

Viktor picked up the small pieces of gold and sighed. The rings had to be perfect, but the simple golden bands didn’t feel like enough for what he wanted for Yuuri. He wanted something _more_ , something to express everything that Yuuri was to him. Viktor looked contemplatively over the newest shipment of stones, trying to find something to inspire him to finish. As he stared at the stones, two caught his attention, and his eyes lit up. 

He matched one ring with a small piece of garnet and the other with lapis lazuli. He took the two rings into his hands, shifting the metal until the stones fit in snugly. He worked carefully, positioning the stones so they’d be visible, but comfortably placed for himself and Yuuri. As he finished, he held the rings to the light to inspect his work. The gleam of gold and glitter of gems made a _beautiful_ mix, something finally perfect for his Yuuri.

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice called out, causing Viktor to jump. Hastily, he set the twin golden rings to the side, and shoved a pile of stones in front of them so Yuuri couldn’t see what he had been doing. Yuuri walked into the room, smiling at the look of Viktor working on the ground, not able to tell that Viktor had hastily picked up a commissioned jade necklace from his pile of work. “I’m about to take Makkachin and Vicchan on a walk. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come?”

Viktor stood up, walking over to kiss his boyfriend softly, nodding his head. “Give me a minute to throw on some shoes,” he said, watching Yuuri go before cleaning up his workspace and leaning down to extinguish the fire. Once he had, he tugged his shoes back on, his eyes hesitating on his completed work. He walked over to the small table, picking the rings up in the palm of his hand and turning them over a few times before grabbing one of the boxes he used to send out his jewelry, tucking the two into the box and then into his pocket, before dashing down the stairs. He didn’t know when he’d propose but… the rings were done.

Why wait?

**Author's Note:**

> again (link to come as soon as posted):  
> [art by jo](http://jumpforjo.tumblr.com/post/171019590749/todays-the-day-have-viktor-and-yuuri-taking)  
> [art by sarah](https://qulfeeh.tumblr.com/post/171019705520/my-bigbangonice-piece-for-the-incredibly-cute-and)  
> [the fic banner that sarah made for the post](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/post/171035119577/bigbangonice-title-neighborly-charms-authors)  
> (also have [this cute picture](https://www.highmowingseeds.com/pub/media/catalog/product/cache/image/675x675/e9c3970ab036de70892d86c6d221abfe/5/0/5007.jpg) of a basil plant that lydia sent me when explaining the basil that viktor gave yuuri at the end)
> 
> [this is my blog!!](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) feel free to follow me to talk about this fic! or any of my fics! or just to quietly follow me and look at what i post ajslkfsa;; <33
> 
> thank you so much for your support on this fic and others <333 kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated <33  
> also go show some love to the artists!! they've worked so hard and their art is super amazing sajlkfas;; give them reblogs and comments on how much you love their art <333


End file.
